Just friends
by souls fire
Summary: Troubled Kagome meets the cold businessman Sesshoumaru, and to our amazement, they become friends, even though others say they're more, they're just friends, right?
1. Default Chapter

**Just friends**

**Chapter 1 Just us**

**Hi, I just got a good idea! And here it is. To the full summary: there is none. The title says all, just like the little stupid summary you read.**

**Anyway I do not, never have, never will own Inuyasha, and much sadder, neither will I own Sesshoumaru. Anyway, this is total romance. I might add intrigues and stuff, but no battles, between good and evil, as in literally.**

,,Maybe you could have shown at least a little bit of emotion, it's not like I was going to marry for the up tenth time!!!"

A raging voice could be heard all over the building, covering a five mile radius with no effort what so ever.

,, But then again how could popsicle man, possibly show any emotion?! " the voice continued with the outbursts of anger, only to be stopped when a silkily cold voice cut through it.

,,Are you done with the cretin tantrum?"

,,Why you..?!"

,,It is not of my concern, which one of your whores you choose to marry. I congratulated you, and that is the farthest reaction your bride will have from me.

Now, Inuyasha, be so kind as to leave my office before I decide to make you."

The tanned silver haired man could only shake his head in disbelief. His half-brother was emotionless. Too emotionless.

Walking out of the office without another word, he remembered how his aniki was from the beginning of time. Void of any feeling. But still, to some, he was different, like to him now, others would have paid with their life for such a tantrum.

The same blood, he thought sarcastically, the only thing which saved him.

His half-brother needed a friend. And just then, a face popped up in his mind. The perfect person, the only one in this world who might actually need a friend as well.

For once in his life, he wouldn't care of the consequences and make sure everything came out fine.

They would mend each other.

Now to make his plan foolproof.

Why was he here again? He had listened to the tantrum of this morning, so there could not possibly come another , right? And in the park?

He had always known that his half-brother was utterly stupid, but this?

A park, a nice little park. He needed the report the fool promised. Sighing when he saw no one here, he sat down on a bench, the black leather coat he wore getting up to his knees.

He watched how small already worn out levees fell into the once shimmering crystal water. Now it was like the ground, an ocean of autumn colors, brown, gold, red, yellow.

The soft wind caressed his cheek, just like it caressed the water, small waves shattering autumn frames.

Yes, another year had gone. Not that it would matter to him.

But still, he couldn't help but wonder, wonder about the cruelty of fate...

Why was she here? It's not like she wouldn't know.

Inuyasha had asked her for this favor, to come here, at this time, just that . Just that. But now?

Being here, hearing how the sound of her steps reverberated through this all so quiet park, she couldn't help but wonder, wonder what it was he wanted.

Sighing, she was close to leaving again, but when she saw the lake, she couldn't leave, she found her legs walking towards it.

Fall...again...Oh, how could she have not known?

Her birthday had been a few weeks ago, signaling the fall's arrival.

A small smile came up to her lips, and she finally looked away from the ultra colored water, only to see a little flower at her feet.

A pink and violet flower. She never knew the names.

And she remembered all to well why. No one had taught her.

Picking it up, she was prepared to leave , when she saw ... him...

His surely tall form, in the knee long leather coat, the muscular legs, clad in a pair of grey pants, belonging to a grey suit.

She saw his high held head, but still noticed the way his shoulders seemed to be burdened, the way his muscles seemed to always keep tense...

She could see his silver hair, the same type as Inuyasha's, but this time not white but platin, true silver.

She couldn't stop her feet or her will as she walked closer, she just knew , knew that ever burdened him, she could mend.

,,Have a flower."

She very well knew it was stupid, but when she came close to him, all courage left her, and she did the first thing which came to mind , before running.

His head snapped to meet the voice, but just as he thought he could be emotionless for ever, he knew there was no chance for it now.

Long legs, clad in tight black baggy pants, as well as high heeled boots, round hips, slim waist, leather jacket, blue simple shirt.

Her skin, pure, milky, soft.

Her lips, tempting, cherry, sexy .

Her eyes, azure, like the Mediterranean See.

Her raven hair, swaying gently in the wind.

He saw her outstretched hand, her fingers offering him the sweet pink flower, which he found, his hand took readily.

She finally saw his face, his angel like features, but the thing she could see most, was the feeling of emptiness inside his eyes.

Gold...eyes like they were caressed by the sun.

Skin pale and silky, her hand already wanted to touch.

His lips, red pink, full, smooth, the sin of a kiss.

,,Thank you." He whispered silkily. ,,But shouldn't you be in school?" He added afterwards.

,,Shouldn't you be spending your day in a cold office?" She answered back, her usual terse reply came.

,,Feisty aren't we? For a schoolgirl." He smirked slightly, not knowing why irking this girl was actually ...fun .

,,For your obvious interest" she began angrily, sitting down beside him Indian style, facing him ,, I only have this year left in school, but since I'm having top grades, I don't need to be in school."

,,Top grades? Very improbable, you'd know it would be 'at' school then." He replied casually, studying her freely, something which didn't get overlooked by her.

Her v-cut shirt fits her , he concluded.

,,So? If you'd be in one of those offices, you would surely know it is rude to stare." she fought back.

,,A panther I see."

,,A frog as I see."

,,Frog?" he began to chuckle. ,,Even you don't believe that."

,,Fine. White tiger then." She concluded, her anger dissipating from her mood, at the sound of his chuckle.

,,Since we already share pet names, how about we share our real names?" he asked , an amused glint still showing in his eyes.

,,Kagome." She replied instantly, her voice holding a softness, which he had only heard when she offered him the flower.

Looking at it, he also told her his name, fingering the small flower between his fingers.

,,Sesshoumaru, since we're going by half names."

,,Why would we need the other." She replied casually, bitterness evident in her voice.

,,What a cute couple." A voice suddenly resonated from the park. An elderly couple, both of them wearing giant smiles on their faces.

,,We're just ..." Kagome started only to bite her lips nervously, thinking about it, what were they...

strangers, who had a casual chat, but yet...

Sesshoumaru waited to hear her reply, but he realized the difficulty of it. Not even he knew what they were.

,,We're just friends." Kagome's voice reached out, braking his thoughts, and for the first time he didn't mind, to have someone say it.


	2. lives utterly cold

**Just friends**

**Chapter 2 Lives utterly cold**

Thanks for all the great reviews!!!

Enjoy!!! And by the way , if anyone wants me to be their beta reader, please ask. I have little to do!!! Besides constant updates!!!

Climbing, because it could only be called climbing, the old steps to the shrine of her family, she couldn't help but think of how cold Sesshoumaru had gotten, after the couple interrupted them.

He grew back to the man who's heart was ruled by emptiness. Why couldn't he just relax?! 'Such a stubborn tiger!!!' she thought angrily.

Tiger? Where had that come from?

Smiling she remembered their little verbal spar. They weren't out to hurt each other with it, she knew that too well, it was more of a way ... a way to what?

She had no idea, curiously she didn't care, as she realized it was just their way.

Their... how come every time she thought she cleared something up there would arise another question?!

Ahh!!!

Clearing her mind, she looked at both the brick red shrine as well as the white villa which stood to it's left.

Her home, she thought sarcastically. The only thing here which was her home, was the God Tree. She had always liked it. Since she was a child. The tree was very tall, thick and it's branches could shield you from the world.

,,Kagome!!!" She heard her mothers voice echo from the house, the usual sigh escaping her lips . Inuyasha just had to marry her freaking cousin now didn't he?

The fact that the woman was just as nice as the rest of her family didn't seem to bother him at all.

The problem was, it bothered her. Inuyasha deserved to do better, he deserved someone who truly loved him, not just the money...

Walking towards the door to the villa she slightly pushed it open, closing it softly after her, trying very much to ignore the fact that her presence had already been detected.

,,Kagome, where were you? " Her mother admonished.

,,Kikyo and I were dress shopping today, and God knows, that if the money which we spent on this wedding won't come back, we're so broke!"

Kagome specifically couldn't care less. She knew for a long time now, that her family was just a facade. The nice , genuine ,rich people they apparented to be were just masks. No character there to back them up.

Ignoring her mother she silently made her way up the stairs , noticing the clock on the wall reach 11. Wow, where had she been? The park, and the library.

Yes , that was it, but still, so much time?

She fondly remembered the first time she had found that shelter, so long ago, just a stupid school assignment which told her to read Dickens, and from then on, read she did.

,,Oh, so the dreaming off into space monster came back." A malicious voice sneered from the top of the stairs. Kagome knew it before even looking.

Kikyo. Who ever would see the two, would consider them sisters, their resemblance was so great. But while she had the eyes of the sky, Kikyo's eyes deflected cruel earth.

,,Yes, Kikyo I am back." Kagome told her sighing. She was so not in the mood for this.

,,Kagome be nicer to your cousin!" Her mother scolded again.

Nicer?! Nicer?! How freaking nice could she get?! She was still alive and breathing , how much nicer could she be?

Continuing with her walk towards the upper half of the villa, she was just about to strode by Kikyo, when she heard her vicious laugh.

,,Please aunty, how could she be nice, knowing fully well it was her fault why uncle left. "

Kagome's head whipped towards Kikyo, her hand already raised to slap her just the moment the vile woman turned around , receiving the slap full force , loosing her balance.

Kagome saw it all so slow. The way Kikyo fell, the way her own hand reached out to stop her, and the way it grasped nothing but thin air.

And then it was over.

Kikyo was lying there, at the end of the stairs, her hair fanned around her, blood trickling from her head, but still she was awake, still she was able to half be up in her aunts arms, still she was fully aware of what Kagome had done.

,,You will pay for this." Her shaky voice told her, before passing out.

,,Help!" She heard her mother call, but when she ran down the stairs, to her side, she was showed away, only left to watch how their butler lifted Kikyo's body, throwing her a 'I know you didn't mean it' look, before climbing up the stairs, her own mother close behind.

How many times ? She wondered. How many times had Kikyo done that to her, how many times had her own mother done that to her, how many times had she been left to lay there?

Running out into the night , the cold autumn rain and wind hitting her full force, she never thought of stopping, she needed...needed to ...

Lights, a car, her pain...it all swam from her, like the shadows of cruelty.

Stock growing constantly, in all of his branches. New companies bought or taken over, his secretary annoying him to death, he really had to fire her soon, before she destroyed the last part of his documents.

Well, he had nothing else to do. Of course he asked himself why, and then he knew Miroku was no where in sight, dragging him off to God knows where.

He was still in Paris. Kami knew he pitied french women.

Sighing, he sent a look to his watch. 10:30. He had spent too much time in that park.

'But then again', another part of his mind argued, 'you didn't mind did you?'

No, he had to admit. He didn't .

Although he knew perfectly well that the chances for him to meet the girl again were small, very small.

Clapping down his laptop, he took some more papers from his archive. Half gone already. Yes, the firing was approaching, but only tomorrow.

He grabbed the keys to his black Jaguar, exiting his office as well as the building.

Starting the car, he followed the already known path towards home, he couldn't help but let a name form on his lips...Kagome.

And then he saw her, a girl running, right in front of his car...

Stepping out he was at her side in an instant, brushing her hair out of her face, a stabbing pain going through him at recognizing her...

Kagome.


	3. step two

**Just friends**

**Chapter 3 Step two**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! I really appreciate the feedback!!! Now on with the story!!! **

****

,,Where?" her shaky croaky voice asked into the night.

,,Shh, little panther. Don't talk too much." A far voice told her gently.

,,Sess ...Sesshoumaru?" Her voice prodded, her eyes still closed.

,,Yes. Drink this." She heard his voice command, still using a soft tone, bringing a cup of water to her dry lips.

,,Hurts." She whispered again, feeling how liquid fire started going down her throat, burning her.

,,I know. "He whispered back, watching her, as she again drifted into the land of sleep.

Two days.

She had been sleeping for two days, and the doctors already told him it was a miracle she was alive, but after he had spent two nights watching over her, he didn't care why anymore.

Not that he had any idea why he had watched over her, but the words she said had come back to haunt him every time he had tried to sleep.

Finally , he decided to stay, it was not like he needed the sleep anyway. But the staying made him wonder, what exactly was it that made her run like that?

A strong desire to kill anyone who could have provoked her to go out and get hurt overtook him, but he calmed down immediately. Why the hell had he gotten that mad? She was just a girl.

Just a .... A friend.

Ahhh.... She had a terrible headache. And where the hell was she?

Groaning , she opened her eyes, only meeting the darkness . She could tell the bed she was in was king sized. She could see the black sky of the night , outside , stretching to it's limits.

Getting up, she felt the world spin around her, but upon closing her eyes for one more minute she finally was able to open her eyes again, scanning her surroundings.

The room was fairly big, like her own, but it had no homey air.

Sitting up from the bed, she winced upon feeling some of her bones cry out at the action. Steadying herself against the bed post , she slowly made her way to the door, opening it and looking out into what seemed to be the kitchen.

To her right there was a door leading to the bathroom as she supposed, and to her left she saw another door, probably leading to Sesshoumaru's room.

Hearing a small typing sound, she turned to it, recognizing that Sesshoumaru's door actually faced the living room. And there on the couch her savior sat Indian stile wearing nothing more but a unbuttoned shirt and black pants.

Moving out of her door, she suddenly found she had no halt, and letting out a small eep, was ready to face the nice floor, if two strong arms hadn't caught her.

The third day now. He was beginning to get worried, she didn't eat after all, but humans always were strange.

Sitting himself on the couch, with a laptop in his lap, he started to overview contract after contract. He truly needed a new secretary. The other one had cried and cried, and cried again. Such foolish act, only his brother got impressed by tears.

Suddenly he heard a small eep, and seeing as Kagome was about to fall he was there in an instant catching her.

,,What are you doing up?" He scolded her gently, sitting her down on the couch the next minute.

,,I..." she began to stammer, more by the way his arms had felt around her, than the question or tone he had used. She felt her cheeks light up in embarrassment for such thoughts, and couldn't help but hide her face.

,,You are sure you receive high marks? It doesn't seem so if you can't finish a sentence." He asked her chuckling when he noticed a blush taint her cheeks.

,,Are you sure you're not some cold oil magnate who just wanted a woman?" She fought back, her hand clapping over her lips after her accusation left her mouth.

,,I'm so..." She tried to say, but she started as she felt him take her hand away, bringing it to her lap.

,,You shouldn't be. " He told her gently, something which he even questioned.

,,The first impulse is usually the one we mean. And you, my little black panther, surely are a very beautiful woman, but I could have thousands, and I don't wish you to be one of them."

Lifting her eyes to his, she could see their usual coldness, but still this time, they were amused, gentle.

Smiling to him, she nodded her head. Still the prospect of him having thousands of women she didn't like. Not at all.

,,Thank you for saving me." She whispered softly.

,,So you do speak in full sentences." He concluded, the amusement in his voice only growing when he saw her eyes sparkle in anger.

,,Calm down little panther. It's not good to get angry under such conditions."

,,I wouldn't if a stubborn tiger would shut his trap!" She snapped at him, regretting moving up as she did so when she felt a pain in the stomach.

,,You should listen." Sesshoumaru told her with a growl.

She felt his hands at her stomach, gliding over it and the pain left, went away, the only thing remaining chills of electricity.

Lying back, she still felt his hands on her stomach, traveling up and down, left and right. Lifting her eyes to his, she couldn't help but get lost at the molten look she saw.

His jaw wasn't tight, his muscles relaxed, as she could very well see, flexing with each of his movements.

He had great muscles, she noted, not an ounce of fat.

And that look, nothing at all like the man she had met in the park, he almost seemed... yes , what did he seem ... human.

She was truly beautiful. A woman and yet a child in her actions. Her hair fanned around her, her eyes trained on his, her lips slightly parted...

He suddenly realized that this was not the Kagome he had met in the park, the one with a lost tormented look, this one seemed relaxed, trusting even a little happy.

He couldn't help but feel grateful that he had achieved that, but as well he couldn't ignore the way her eyes scanned his body, the way his hands felt on hers.

,,Why did you run?" He prodded gently, continuing with his ministrations as he saw her eyes widen, and then turn to the side.

,,Tell me." He whispered again, knowing she truly had no reason to honor his request. Hell, what was wrong with him, he was beginning to get... attached, but strangely he didn't mind.

,,I . . . went home. " She started, not knowing why he wanted to know, not knowing why she even told.

The only thing she knew is that tears already were in her eyes, threatening to spill.

,,Shh, my little panther." He told her gently, his hands stopping their ministrations, making her look up in confusion, when he brought her near, bedding her head into the crook of his neck, one of his hands around her shoulders, the other stroking her stomach again.

,,My mother gave me her usual welcome. And then I went up the stairs, and saw her there. Inuyasha truly is a fool for marrying her. " She continued, her mind never registering the way his body tensed.

,,Kikyo told me...she said it was my fault, that he left, and I...she fell down the stairs, and mom didn't let me help, and I...I ran. "Tears ran from her eyes, but she never felt his hand stop, never felt his tone get chilled.

,,What did Inuyasha tell you? To fool his brother?" Sesshoumaru snapped at her, getting up instantly, leaving her there, confused and crying.

,,You're his ... his brother?" She asked him, her eyes looking at his back.

,,Don't act as you " but here he was cut short, as he heard her yell.

,,You fucking bastard!!! " she screamed at him, wanting to leave, only to loose her balance again, but even this time his arms caught her again, bringing her to his chest , ignoring the way her fists hammered against it.

,,I'm..." he started, for the first time aware that what he was about to say, was something he never had before.

But feeling her cry into his chest, he couldn't help but say it.

,,I'm sorry, my friend."


	4. saving eachother

**Just friends**

**Chapter 4 Saving each other**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Sadly, I have to say, I am going to leave for one week, I'm back on the 30th of August, and until then, this is the last update. **

**Hope you enjoy it!!! JA NE!!!**

Why had he said that?

He remembered the scene all too well.

Flashback

Kagome looked up at him, confusion evident in her eyes, her stream of tears slowly coming to a halt, her hands fisting themselves into his shirt.

,,I do not accept meddling Kagome. Much less of my half-brother." Sesshoumaru told her tersely, imagining all too well what Inuyasha had in mind.

,,You mean he wanted us to meet?" Kagome asked tentatively, seeing and feeling, how tense his body had become. Reaching out with her hand, she cupped his cheek, running her thumb over the smooth skin.

His eyes instantly snapped back to her, and now she finally understood that no matter how cold it was, that if you were able to see through the mask of indifference his eyes held, you would be able to see ...him.

He was undecided, was this or was it not the plan of his brother? And if it was, hadn't it already gone too far? He should end it, end it now, but feeling her, her hand brush his cheek, he decided against it.

This did not mean anything.

Not that he would become weak, much the less become some kind of soft person. He snorted inwardly at the idea. Kagome would not change him. So this was nothing.

But for the moment he could be her friend. It would be , as he constantly tried to assure himself, nothing.

,,Inuyasha is a fool. We waste our time concerning him. You will stay here as of..." He stated matter-of- factly, when Kagome interrupted him.

,,I can't! "She told him, her eyes wide with something he recognized as fear. Her scent clouded over with it, and it was something greatly displeasing.

Growling low in his throat, he brought her in his lap, feeling her tense, but relax upon feeling his soft growl. His arms were around her, her head at the crook of his neck, one of her arms settled on his chest, the other on one of the hands which held her waist.

,,And why not?" He asked coldly, his voice still holding the earlier gentleness.

,,They will look for me, Sesshoumaru." She told him quietly, which only reminded him of something she had said ...he left...he would find out another time, as of now he felt her senses dulling, preparing for sleep again.

,,You will stay" and upon hearing another but coming, he already formulated a plan. ,,You will work for me when you are fine again. The school exam can be arranged to be taken immediately, when ever you wish. And you will stay." He concluded sternly, feeling her sigh tiredly, mumbling a yes, and then closing her eyes, sleep over coming her body.

Now he was a pillow? What would this girl make him?!

End Flashback

'Why did I offer her my help?' his mind asked again and again.

'She's getting to you.' His consciousness supplied .

'Who the hell are you to know?' he asked angrily.

'I'm you. And you know it's true. Now I have to go, save myself from your stupid sanity conception. She's annoying me to no end, since I said I wanted to chat with you. Women.'

Parking his car, he walked up the steps to his company, passing employees without a word. The girl was already beginning to get to him. Sigh.

'What exactly did he mean with work for him?' She asked herself, checking the cake in the oven again.

'It means working for him.' Her mind concluded, leaving her to her musings.

She had woken up sometime around noon, taken a bath, put on the clothes he had left for her, which still made her wonder why he had a closet full of women clothes, all fitting her perfectly. Even the shoes.

Well, she thought tasting a little bit of the mushroom soup, it needs salt, he had great taste, that she could clearly see.

The cream and brown toned living room.

The blue bathroom, each marble another shade of blue.

The immaculately white kitchen.

Her own room, decorated in soft tones of silver and midnight blue, and after having a peek into his room, gold and black.

He had taste alright. Each room having balconies, except the kitchen and the bath, as well as gigantic glass panels.

Flopping down on the couch, she turned on the TV, her dinner still needed some time, so she could very well watch a little.

She had needed something to do when she woke, and since she was kind of hungry, cooking sounded good.

Feeling her eye lids drop down, she told herself a nice nap before dinner could do no harm.

He very much hoped Kagome was good as a secretary. He would never again answer any phone. That was something definite. He thought talking to higher class directors, managers, CEO's , CFO's was a pain in the ass already, but their secretaries.

Massaging his temples, he turned the key and entered his home, the smell of something on the point of burning assaulting his nose.

Leaving his brief case and key, he made his way to the kitchen, his cool mask in place, as he turned off the stove, the oven, and as he surveyed the chicken salad on the counter.

Then he laid his eyes on a raven head that seemed to come from the couch. Pacing through the living room, he stood in front of the couch, grabbing the remote control and switching off the TV.

There she was, sleeping while his apartment here could very well burn to ashes. Rubbing his index finger and thumb on the center of his fore head, the overwhelming desire of eradicating stupidity took hold of him.

He sensed her stirring, a sure sign she was awakening , and very accurately a few seconds later he was looking into blue grey orbs, fighting a smirk, when he saw fear taking the upper hand of confusion.

She jumped from the couch, running to the kitchen, ignoring him completely while he studied how the clothes he had chosen fit her.

Well, magenta and light cream suited her, he concluded, watching how the cream baggy pants hugged her form in all the right places, and how the v cut shirt would ride up her stomach every time she moved.

Which he noted, she did quite often, without a hiss of pain. Strange, how could she have heeled already? Noticing the look of relief from her features as she made sure, everything was ok, he couldn't help but smirk and walk towards her.

A nap. How stupid could she have been? And now, Sesshoumaru coming towards her, the cool mask on, she was very aware of how stupid.

,,Were you planning on setting fire to my apartment?"

He questioned almost amiably, which Kagome knew had to be some kind of trick.

,,Well not exactly. I cooked, see?" She told him gesturing to the soup , lemon chocolate cake, and chicken salad, fidgeting with her ponytail.

He only nodded, expecting her to continue.

,,Well I needed to wait until the salt was absorbed by the soup, so then the soup needed a few minutes, so that..."

,,Kagome." He interrupted her rambling sternly.

,,IfellasleeponthecouchwatchingTV." She said out of breath, thinking that maybe, he hadn't caught that last part.

Walking towards her, he watched amusedly how she backed away with each of his steps until she hit the counter and his body hit hers.

Reaching up with his hand, he retreated two plates from the upper shelf of the counter, bringing his lips to her ear, liking her shiver, whispering calmly to her.

,,Don't ever do that again."

Gulping, Kagome couldn't help but exhale in relief, watching him walk away, eyeing the two plates in his hands warily.

Then it hit her, how come she didn't see the amusement in his eyes?! The ass was mocking her all along! The jerk!!!

He waited patiently for the outburst he knew would come, her aura was so easy to read, the anger reflecting from it , growing steadily.

,,You jerk!" She yelled heatedly, her hands firmly placed on her hips, her foot tapping on the floor constantly.

,,You're ruining my floor." He told her simply, reaching for the silver wear, making it clear the conversation was dismissed, well to anybody but Kagome.

,,You were mocking me, you ass! "She yelled again.

,,As a matter of fact , yes , I was. " He admitted quietly, a smirk on his lips, when he saw that her anger already ebbed away.

,,Well why?!" She asked indignantly, refusing to sit down, as he offered her a chair.

,,It was easy. " He answered simply, preparing to taste the mushroom soup, his hand immediately reaching for the water, making Kagome smile triumphantly.

,,Hah! You burned yourself didn't you? This is how it's done you idiot!" She told him reaching for the spoon and taking a sip of the soup, her face contorting suddenly.

,,No as a matter of fact. It was not the heat, but the pepper which seemed to have decided to pay the soup a visit." He told her amusedly, watching how she drank up one giant glass of water.

,,I must have mistaken it for salt." She responded after feeling her throat function again.

,,Which makes me ask myself again, how you got high marks." He told her sighing reaching for the salad.

,,Well at least this was edible." He commented, seeing as Kagome was huffing angrily at him, from the other side of the table.

That jerk!!!

,,Since you are well, we'll start work tomorrow." He told her getting up, and placing his laptop on the couch, walking off to his room.

,,WE?!" She cried exasperatedly , knocking on the closed door of his room. ,,WE?!"

,,Cease with the yelling." He told her sternly catching her hands, and walking towards the couch, plopping down.

,,What do you mean , we?!" She hissed at him, scooting to the farthest end of the couch, away from him, only resulting in another twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

,,I told you, little panther, I could have thousands of women, no need to shy away from me. And by 'we', I mean us. You are working as my secretary."

,,Isn't there some suicidal out there who can do that?

I would like to remain far away from you, thank you." She told him huffing, more because of the women comment. Well, he had called her beautiful.

,,Yes, well then how about Kikyo, at least I hope that's the name" he noticed her small smile, "visits my idiot half-brother and..."

,,What if they both visit you?" She cut him off, looking at him expectantly.

,,My little panther, no one, and I mean no one, goes against my wishes. You are, and will be safe, but I can only guarantee that, if you are near me, and not someone else." He told her calmly, a soft tone clinging to his words.

He saw her look down, and for a moment wondered what he had said, when she told him.

,,I haven't been safe for a long time." She told him , her voice small.

,,From now on, you will . I promise." He finished her thoughts, liking the gentle smile she granted him, making a small of his own appear.

,,You should smile more." She told him kindly.

,,I have a strange feeling I will." He told her in the same voice, watching as she lay down on the couch, putting her legs over his.

,,Well , you told me not to shy away." She told him seeing his 'you did not just do that' look.

Flipping open his lap top, he continued watching her out of the corner of his eyes, smirking when ever she started cursing about fucking TV shit.

She was almost carefree , he realized . One of her hands already on the remote control, the other stretched languidly on her stomach, her legs on his legs. He watched amusedly how she wanted to fight off the sleep, keeping himself from smiling each time her lids fluttered closed.

,,Do you actually sleep?" Kagome asked into the silence , her eyes roaming over his figure. The same white shirt and black pants , they suited him well she had to say.

,,Four hours." He told her dejectedly, continuing with the checking of his contracts.

,,So I'll be your secretary?" Kagome asked braking the silence again.

,,If you wish to call it that." He responded instantly, already prepared for this part of the conversation.

,,What else would you call it?" She asked frowning.

,,And what exactly are you keeping from me?" She continued eyeing the smirk playing on his lips.

,,Personal assistant. Being at my side , 24/7." He told her readily, expecting an outburst which never came, not even a sway of her aura.

,,Why are you not angry?" He suddenly asked, leaving his laptop be, turning to her.

He could see a small smile on her lips, a gentle look in her eyes. And all of this directed at him.

Only him...

He didn't have time to think about the strange feeling of pride which suddenly swelled in his chest, though, Kagome finally answering his question.

,,It's actually better that way. " She told him simply, a blush covering her cheeks as she suddenly realized that she had never felt this... this safe in a long time. And she knew that it was all because of him.

,,Why are you blushing little panther?" He asked her gently .

,,I feel safe with you." She admitted, the blush only darkening with her confession, nothing more than a small smile betraying his cool facade.

,,Go to sleep little panther." He only told her watching how her eyes again drifted shut.

,,Who the hell ran this place?!" Kagome wondered aloud, eyeing the files in front of her warily.

Sighing, she began her work, cursing mildly as she saw that who ever was here before had no idea of the alphabet. And then Sesshoumaru insisted on having his tea in ten minutes.

He'd just have to wait.

What the hell was the girl doing ? He wanted his English Black Tea to be served two minutes ago. Where the hell was she?

Walking out of his office he was just about to tell her a little piece of his mind, when he caught sight of a gigantic tower of folders all over her desk. They seemed to be arranged in some kind of strange method, which he all too gladly decided to ignore.

The phone began to ring instantly and he wondered how the hell she could find it, but then he already heard her voice answer.

,,Tayoukai . " She snapped into the phone, listening to someone's ramble, still irritated that he hadn't told her he was not one of the richest, but the richest man in the whole of Japan. At least she didn't feel so guilty about him buying her clothes now, not that the pay for her 'personal assistant' wouldn't be more than sufficient.

,,I very much hope you are not serious." She told the person at the other end tersely. ,,Listen sweet heart, there are files missing here, entire folders, and after having a chat with the technicians I very well know your code is the one where this files have been sent. Now even if you did not print them they can be recovered from your pc. "

,,Do I care you are a director?" Kagome spat, still sitting on the floor Indian style, checking various folders, unaware that Sesshoumaru had now kneeled down studying her.

,,Look, a tech team will be at your office in ten minutes recovering the files. Any problem you might have you can discuss with my boss."

,,Yea I thought so." Kagome said putting the phone down, instantly picking it back up as it rang again.

,,Mr. Tayoukai. What does Mr. 'I'm a financial manager' want now?" Kagome snapped.

,,Look my boss does not need to spend half an hour on the phone to let your boss know how to do math. Now again, the numbers he wants are to be here in twenty minutes. Either you move and get them, or you do not show at all." And with that she hang up.

,,What do this people do? Each stupidity and they call here? What is this Information's?" Kagome thought out loud. ,,Good I came by to save him."

,,Now I realize why he was so desperate for an assistant. Oh fuck!" Kagome screamed scrambling to stand, knocking her head on the desk, resulting in a loud thump noise.

,,Oh hi Sesshoumaru." She half smiled seeing him knee there, like he had been there for a while. Just what was he doing? The question seemed to fade as she remembered a small detail.

,,Tea." She whispered.

,,I noticed." He responded dryly.

,,I was kind of bu..." She started only to be interrupted by his cold business like voice.

,,Don't let it happen again." Getting up , and seeing as she did as well he went to his office opening the door , before turning one last time.

,,And thanks for saving me, my little panther." He whispered, only to see a shocked expression on her features, which gentled over at his small smile.


	5. prelude

**Just friends **

**Chapter 5 Prelude **

I'm back! Back again!!! Such a pathetic resemblance to what once has been a real good song. Anyway on with the story!!!

Hope you missed me!

,,John Hardgrave coming in at 2. The employer staff boss is meeting you at 3. A gala reception is being held at the Metropolitan Museum tomorrow, and an exclusive gallery is opening Friday. You are invited to golf on Saturday, and cricket as well. Sunday a horse race. Next weeks prime meetings have been set as well, and you have the appearance on that show secured, just as you wished. They were interested right away, when I called. Anything else?"

Kagome was seriously out of breath now. The meetings this man had! She had just managed his paper work today, and she was still tired of it!

As she had suspected some files were missing, something which she found very peculiar, seeing they were really of no importance at all.

Glancing at Sesshoumaru she realized she hadn't told him yet, and that was going to go much worse than the meeting arrangements.

Did this man ever relax? She couldn't help but see how tense he was, always wearing suits, never loosing his cold business tone unless they were home.

Home... yes it had become home. But she knew, it wasn't just the apartment, which she had finally made sure got a homey air, it was him as well.

They would fight each day, a spar of minds, always on some little thing, like what ice cream to buy, what program to watch, when to work, read or learn.

Yes, learn. He was a good help with that she decided. She was going to give her exam next week, and she still had lots to learn and she very well remembered how he had refused to have something less than a brilliant personal assistant.

,,Kagome?" She heard his voice bring her out of her thoughts, making her features cloud with guilt.

,,Yes?" She whispered back, knowing fully well he hated inattention. The yell his brother had received was heard clearly, even from the bathroom where she had been hiding this morning.

Now what had gotten into her? He asked himself, usually she was not so nervous. They still hadn't talked about this morning, and it seemed she was out on avoiding it, but he would not have her nervous! He would never admit it, but he hated her scent being clouded by fear, any form it might take.

,,I was telling you the meetings are all ok with me." He told her matter-of-factly, before continuing.

,,Why are you nervous?"

This was another strange thing with them. Ever since she had moved in, well you couldn't call it that, but since then, he could always tell how she felt, whether she was sad, content, or nervous. Stranger yet was, that she always ended up telling him.

,,You hate it when someone is inattentive." She told him sincerely.

,,Yes that is true, what has that to do with you?" He asked her, making sure his eyes were glued to hers, a method he had discovered to prevent her from not answering. Why he had so much patience? Heaven forbid, he didn't want to know.

,,I was inattentive." She answered him , continuing upon seeing his 'that was not all' look. ,,I discovered some files missing."

,,That is not your fault." He answered instantly, knowing how much she had done with his office already. He was now only rarely disturbed because of minorities, and he also noticed his working time was cut short by at least two hours.

,,I know, but still, I was supposed to find the files." She answered annoyed.

So that it was. She wasn't nervous because of the files themselves, but because she considers she didn't do her duty.

,,Kagome, they were unimportant, were they not?" He asked her tiredly.

,,Yes , but ..."

,,They'll appear within time." He told her sighing. The thing coming next he did not like at all, especially since he knew how she could be at it since they bought food.

,,We need to go shopping."

,,Look , the black one is just gorgeous! "

Sesshoumaru sighed exasperatedly . He was annoyed for exactly two reasons. One: two hours. And two: Did he mention the two hours?

,,Kagome." He called to her sternly, but as it seemed she was set on ignoring him. Very well then. Making his way to the men's wear, he started looking for a black, as well as dark blue suit.

,,Can I do anything for you.... Oh, Kagome!"

The startling familiar voice snapped Kagome out of her musings, making her turn around instantly, recognizing the black haired teen who was dressed as a clerk.

,,Sango! " She squeaked, running to hug her green eyed friend.

,,Oh Kagome, I haven't seen you in soooo long! Look at you you're beautiful!" Sango's voice was warm upon seeing her one and only sister, looking more happy and healthy than ever, something which necessarily meant something major happened.

,,You are as well Sango-chan. I missed you so much! And you look... the only thing which comes to mind is gorgeous. " Kagome whispered eyeing the woman her childhood friend had become. She remembered the two skinny girls they were all too well.

,,Even in this costume Kag-chan?" Sango asked her, smiling sweetly. She was never as rich as Kagome had been, and she knew the family history since Kagome had told her, but she was very proud, and costumes like this did not do her justice.

,,Even in that." Kagome answered her , both of them ending up laughing like crazy hens.

,,So Kag-chan, you want to buy a dress? Sorry but the manager has got something against me, the brainless twit! I might just ..." Here Sango made a nice sign with her fist knocking into her palm, making Kagome laugh even more seeing as her friend never lost her violent antics.

,,I'm looking for that yes, and something else as well. " She answered , smiling as she remembered the plan she had in mind, the smile faltering upon thinking of the consequences. Well, immediate death had something appealing she mused.

,,Kagome! Earth to Kagome!" Sango's hand was waving in front of her face, reality coming back .

,,I asked what other things." Sango murmured. She knew the look on Kagome's face well, too well. It was the usual 'I have a genius plan but we're so going to get into trouble ' look. What was she planning.

,,I need men's wear. Two pairs of dark blue jeans, and two pairs of black baggy pants, and a casual pair of pants, make them dark brown.

And of course the matching shirts. Dress up shirts, black, magenta, scarlet, dark blue. Three pairs of shoes to match. You choose those, as long as they're elegant and not too colored. Here, these are the measurements." Kagome handed Sango a little piece of paper, finishing her clothes tirade, and started looking for dresses again.

,,Is there something you want to tell me? Like you wanting to dress up a giraffe?" Sango asked her suspiciously eyeing the measurements.

,,No , of course not silly. The clothes are for a friend.

And now I need a dress. " Kagome concluded, a frown suddenly evident on her features as she looked around.

,,Something wrong?" Sango asked her, seeing the expression of confusion and anxiety, both marred by fear coming up on her friends features.

,,What kind of dress?" Sango asked her, trying to change the subject, but Kagome only began to bite her bottom lip, her fingers twisting and untwisting.

,,I ... I don't ..." Kagome started but wasn't able to finish. Not again, her mind prayed, not the same way, and he promised just like then, and now... now...

Tears started brimming into her eyes, making Sango shake her violently not knowing what had gotten her friend that worked up.

,,What the hell happened ?" A cold voice suddenly snapped at them.

He had felt it. Felt it more than smelled. His senses were instantly alert, taking the two bags he had paid for and moving swiftly to the place where he was called to.

What could have happened. Confusion , fear. What in all saints name was the meaning of it? If someone touched her... he growled menacingly scaring one of the bystanders.

And now this, she was crying, tears running down her cheeks, a clerk shaking her, with something close to panic on the girl's features.

,,Kagome." He commanded sternly, letting the bags fall to his side, moving towards her.

She looked up at him in the same moment, shaking off the clerk's hands, running towards him, and crushing into him, burying her head into the crook of his neck. And then just as suddenly as the impact came her weight was gone, only a stinging pain from his cheek and the sudden cold he felt registering as he saw her run.

What the... he was just about to go after her when the woman clerk held his arm, shaking her hand thoughtfully, whispering she needed to be alone.

,,Alone? Why did she cry?" He asked the woman coldly, his question more of a demand.

,,Who the hell do you think you are?" The woman snapped at him, anger lacing her words.

,,I am her friend. " Sesshoumaru told her quietly emphasizing each word , making the woman unconsciously take a step back.

Her friend... a friend... and the fact that the man here was outstandingly attractive as well as tall, made her realize he was telling the truth. But the worry in his eyes, the concern she had seen when he laid eyes on Kagome...

,,Just friends?" She asked suspiciously, not liking the dangerous aura radiating off of him at all.

,,Yes. Why did she" but here he was rudely cut off, something which did not make his anger melt by any bit.

,,She wanted to buy a dress. I know Kagome since we were kids. And seeing as she was shopping I don't see why she got so ... well like that. She was ok until she looked around, like looking for something in particular, and then she freaked out.

Look , I believe you're friends, but leave her be for now. I'm Sango by the way. Would you mind telling me your name, and where Kagome lives? " Sango asked upon seeing he made no attempt what so ever to stating his name.

,,Sesshoumaru Tayoukai. Kagome lives with me, here's the address. You will show me all gala dresses you have . " He told her matter-of-factly, moving to the store's dress department, not caring that there were probably hundred dresses there.

It had started all over again. The same feeling, the feeling she knew, knew into the last shell of her bones.

Abandoned.

She hadn't even lost a thought at why she felt like that, especially with Sesshoumaru , she just knew she did.

Home. The only thought registering in her mind now, was home... now she at least had a true home...

One hour. He had barely needed ten minutes to choose her dresses, but she was still missing.

And to think he listened to that clerk.

Why did she slap him?

,,Tiger." He heard a small whisper, making him turn and curse his dulled senses.

A sobbing bundle was suddenly in his arms, making him fall back onto the couch, holding it tightly. He didn't care as to why anymore, he only cared of one thing.

Punishing who ever made her cry.

His only fear was , it was him.


	6. pasts

**Just friends**

**Chapter 6 Pasts**

I'm glad all of you like the story, so now on with it. And reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks for them!!!

,,Kagome , tell me what happened." He whispered to her, still cradling her in his arms.

,,Nothing." She tried to lie to him, but by the way his arms brought her closer she knew that he wasn't buying it.

,,Kagome." He repeated again, his hands drawing comforting circles on her back. He felt her sigh, as well as the way she buried her head even further into the crook of his neck, but he also heard her voice.

,,It's the past. There is no need..." Kagome started but Sesshoumaru cut her off.

,,You can only walk towards the future if you close up your past."

Rising her eyes to his, she couldn't help but think that what he said seemed to be out of ... experience.

Of course it was, she was after all only 18, and that in three months, while he already was 27.

Brushing her hand across his cheek, she promised herself, promised herself that they would become the best of friends, and then she would try to take away some of the pain of his past.

,,Sesshoumaru" She whispered to him, taking the small growl he emitted as a sign he was listening.

,,As you know I'm the only daughter of the Higurashi family. My family was very rich, in fact records show they rivaled your family." Sesshoumaru slowly nodded , motioning for her to continue.

,,My father was, or is, a brilliant business man. But my mother insisted that she also became part of the business. Of course he had to let her, it was probably the worst thing he did." Resting her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat, finding a strange comfort in it.

,,My mother made some, I was told that they were bad deals, and she ended up in ruining us. My father of course lived only for his company. He loved me, yes, but with the fights he had with my mother, the company was his only... "

,,Lifeline." Sesshoumaru supplied making her look up and nod.

,,Since then, he had more free time, took me for walks, played games, but he wasn't the same, only a shadow of the man I knew. The reason for today was...

when I was 6, we went to the mall, and I was looking at puppies, and then I turned around and he was gone.

I searched for him, called out for him, and then when I thought I saw him I ran after him, straight into glass panels. My wrists were cut open, the blood was everywhere, but I wasn't scared, I didn't even care, the only person was already gone.

And then I fainted, woke up in a white hospital room, with no one beside Myoga-san , my butler, at my side. He cares very much for me, which reminds me I have to call him.

He told me I shouldn't believe anything my mother was about to tell me, but as a child I considered my mommy, even though she was never there, my mom.

It was my fault. My fault, her voice repeated endlessly.

And I started to believe that it was.

But the years went by, and I grew up , and slowly I realized just what a person my mother was. She was cheating on my dad all along, and she knew my dad wanted more children, not just me and my little brother.

I found records signaling she had an abortion, the same week my father had left. "

Looking up at him she noticed his eyes for the first time, the way they showed her just who he was .

He cared, protected her, but he would never pity her.

Just as he never expected pity.

,,It wasn't my fault." She ended her story, tracing the buttons on his shirt before letting her head drop back on it.

,,Let's make a deal." Sesshoumaru told her after a while, his hands never stopping with the circles on her back. He had understood why now, and he also knew that usually he would just leave this be, but this time something told him not to.

He had iron control over his instinct, but now, it was more than just that, he didn't want to go.

,,Hmm." Kagome murmured, a sure sign he should talk before she fell asleep.

,,I don't leave you, no matter how annoying you get" he smirked when he felt her hit his arm playfully, ,,and you don't leave me." He finished off, looking into blue grey orbs the next second.

,,You mean we stay friends , no matter what. Right?" Kagome asked him , hope evident in her voice.

,,Yes." Sesshoumaru agreed, although he turned his eyes from hers when he realized he never had... He felt Kagome's fingers on his cheek, turning his head towards her.

,,I'll teach you." She whispered, her eyes shining with kindness and care, as well as tears.

Jumping off him, Kagome took up a thoughtful expression ignoring Sesshoumaru's questioning gaze as to why she was so energetic all of the sudden. Rubbing his temples he sighed . What the hell had he gotten himself into.

He never had a friend. Never. Inuyasha and Miroku were friends since they were children. But he never had a friend.

,,We need some sort of secret sign." Kagome interrupted his thoughts, making him ask himself if she now lost the last bit of sanity she had.

,,If you are thinking of some secret hand-shake, or something in the line forget it." He told her bluntly, getting up and walking to the kitchen to get some water.

,,I figured that's not your type." Kagome told him while she followed him, taking the bottle of water from him the moment he got it out of the fridge.

Getting two glasses she handed one to him, pouring the water into it, and then putting the bottle back.

,,Now why did you do that?" Sesshoumaru questioned tiredly, watching her thoughtful expression leave for a joyful one.

,,I need my dresses remember? "

Such a child , he told himself, drinking the water he was offered, a idea suddenly coming into his mind, when he saw the sign of the Western Lands on his glass.

,,How about a tattoo?" He asked her, the shriek she emitted killing his ears, human form still there. Which reminded him they needed to talk about that.

,,A what?! Are you nuts?! No fucking way, that hurts!!!" She shrieked again, going up and down in his kitchen hands firmly planted on her hips, talking about all the side effects something like that...

Kagome whipped around hearing the sudden... laughter. He was laughing , he was laughing at her but that was the last of her thoughts. He was laughing, a rich and deep laugh, his eyes shining with amusement...

Against her wishes, she joined into his laughter, supporting her weight on the bar opposite from the side he was sitting.

,,You should laugh more often, just like smile." Kagome told him when their laughter died out.

,,Either a tattoo, or no sign." Sesshoumaru told her flatly, a devilish smile on his face, the smile growing into a smirk when he saw Kagome's mouth hang open like that of a fish.

'She's still a girl after all.' He thought .

,, N.. no.. fuck ... fucking way " Kagome stuttered, turning her blushing face. He was way to handsome, how the hell could she not have noticed? Well she did, but he was an ass, so she let it go.

,,Such a language, my little panther." He whispered to her, turning around and walking towards the TV.

,,You, you... " She started but found no fitting word, only resulting in another teasing smile from him.

,,It won't hurt." He told her seriously, adding a 'too much' in his mind.

,,But it will." She whispered, walking towards the couch and sitting beside him.

,,If you're a hyper sensitive person , yes." He told her amusedly, knowing fully well that she would take the challenge.

,,Fine then, Mr. I'm an ass, what tattoo will we get?"

She snapped at him. There was no way she was the only one getting one.

Sesshoumaru smirked, one tattoo between the others, it wouldn't show.

,,I get a black panther and you get a white tiger."

,,Isn't... isn't that too big?" Kagome whispered gulping.

,,If you want it to be the natural size I want to see it." Sesshoumaru told her smirking , catching the pillow she sent flying towards him.

,,You are such a hentai." She told him taking the pillow and sending it towards him again.

,,Now Kagome, it wasn't my suggestion to make that big now was it?" He told her dead serious look set on his face.

,,Of course it will be small, and on the back of your neck where the neck meets your shoulder. We're getting it tomorrow, and now stop being a child." Sesshoumaru continued, taking the pillow from her.

,,You ass!" Kagome yelled at him taking another pillow, ignoring his exasperated sigh.


	7. we're just friends

**Just friends**

**Chapter 7 Furniture**

I hope you guys like the chap!!!

,,Auuuuu!"

The piercing voice was heard instantly making all people in a fifty mile radius thank Kami for not being too near to her.

Unluckily though, one or at least two people were lucky enough. That both had quite outstanding hearing was something the shriek remedied quickly.

Totousai sighed. First the two swords by their late father Inutaisho, then the little Inuyasha brat mistreating Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru not caring about Tenseiga, getting Toukyjin, and now this.

A miko , screaming like hell, probably purifying him into ashes if she had better control of her powers, and then Ice Lord himself in the next room telling him to do the freaking tattoo, no matter what.

Of course Mr. I'm an Ice Sculpture knew of the habits of the girl. Why else refuse to be in the same room?

Totousai sighed and continued trying in vain to ignore the girls yells.

'If she would just shut up!' Sesshoumaru kept repeating in his mind.

'Exceptionally , I agree with you.' Someone answered.

'You again. Great, now she is shouting and you are annoying me as well. Where's my sanity?'

' Her name is Sanity, and although I hate her when she locks me up I must say she's very cute. Now anyway, I'm gone, this is worse than the Inquisition.'

,,Are you going to stay silent like this for the rest of the ride?" Sesshoumaru asked her off handedly.

Kagome just sent him an angry look, and turned her attention back to passing cars. 'It won't hurt', what kind of idiot had she been to believe him?!

IT HAD STUNG LIKE HELL!!!

And to top it all MR. IT WILL NOT HURT didn't even flinch. What kind of person does not even flinch at that?! Superman?!

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, she had to admit he looked bett... AHH shut up Kagome, the man just put you though hell because he simply refuses a hand-shake! He does not get into the same race as Superman!!!

Looking at the review mirror she couldn't help but at least admit that it did, somehow, in a strange way, look nice.

The tiger itself was pretty small, and Sesshoumaru had chosen the type but it was beautiful. It looked like a tiger going after his prey, his white fur glistening in the light of the moon, red eyes darting through the dark, a magenta crescent moon on his forehead symbolizing the nobleness of it's kind.

The tattoo was great. Looking over at him again, she admired how the tattoo she had chosen looked on him. Black panther, set to attack, blue eyes signaling it's anger, the same crescent moon etched on it's forehead, only now in ghostly blue.

It looked good on him, she was just wondering what his business associates would say.

,,So we have peace?" Sesshoumaru asked her smirking.

,,NO WAY!" Kagome yelled at him, turning away again.

Now just where was Sesshoumaru?

Striding over to his employers desk casually, the tall violet eyed man, could clearly see that the secretary was missing as well.

'So having a tete-a-tete with the secretary are you Sesshoumaru? And I figured you weren't the type.' The man laughed to himself a smirk plastered on his face.

,,Kagome! " He heard a ladies sweet voice, instantly leaving the office, not able to step one step further though as he saw her.

A goddess, truly, high –heeled black sandals, green skirt with pink flowers embroided on it , showing him just the endless legs on which she walked, the slim waist, round hips, full breasts, in just a black top, contrasting creamy skin. And her hair, simple, a ponytail, her enticing lips, sweet chocolate eyes.

,,You're not Kagome." Sango responded without thinking something she found was now very difficult seeing this man. Tall, lean, athletic body, the casual grey business suit , purple shirt underneath, one button undone, his short black hair, and of course most drawing amethysts.

,,Indeed I am not." The man responded casually, his voice like liquid silk.

,,I ... better go then." Sango continued wanting nothing more than to simply leave before... before what? She was a karate champion, what the hell could she fear?

Feeling his hand close on her elbow, feeling the sparks of electricity and fire spread through her body she knew she feared .... Him.

,,There is no need for you to leave. I'm Miroku Hirazawa, by the way. I'm working here, I'm Mr.Tayoukai's front accountant." He introduced himself with a charming smile.

,,I'm Sango Oshite. You mean Sesshoumaru's accountant?"

She asked him suspiciously, he didn't look much like an accountant.

,,Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked her fully alert. He knew no one who would call him that , well besides guys, which in his opinion sounded like he was gay. The idea was dismissed as he realized he was one of these guys.

,,Yes?" A cold voice interrupted them both, making them jump, and turn around instantly.

,,Sango!" Kagome squealed running towards her friend hugging her eyeing the man at Sesshoumaru's door strangely.

,,Hello Kagome, Sesshoumaru. I hope you're ok now Kag. I brought the clothes you wanted, they're in my car."

Sango whispered to her, hoping she would be over heard, but Sesshoumaru heard her clearly enough.

Pushing the question aside, he turned to Miroku.

,,I see you got back." He stated coldly, walking into his office, motioning them all inside.

,,I met Sango." Miroku started almost angrily, making Sesshoumaru look back at him, when he offered all of them seats, which all besides Kagome gladly took.

,,So have I. " Sesshoumaru stated. ,,Miroku, my assistant Kagome." He continued when Kagome set down a cup of coffee in front of Miroku, who to his amazement only gave her a questioning glance, not a lecherous grin.

,,Nice to meet you." Kagome told him, giving a similar cup to Sango.

,,Same here." Miroku now answered grinning, realizing Sesshoumaru had absolutely nothing with Sango, not that he cared anyway. ,,Might I know what that lovely tattoo is, and why Sesshoumaru has one as well?"

,,Tattoo where?" Sango asked jumping up, leaning over Miroku to get a better look at Kagome, then hastily retreating, when she felt a hand near her rear.

,,Hentai!" She shrieked, slapping him, and then turning to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

,,SOooo what's with the tattoo, a signal you're together?" She asked playfully.

,,We're just friends!" Kagome answered hastily, setting the usual cup of tea in front of Sesshoumaru.

,,Very good ones if you know what he drinks, and which type of tea , lady Kagome." Miroku continued with Sango's tone.

,,She tells ..."

Sesshoumaru started but a phone call interrupted him.

,,Tayoukai." Kagome answered. ,,Now to get this straight, you still don't have the report, but you're calling ? No I will not understand, I authorized the report, as will my boss, now do it!" She snapped into the phone, looking up into the shocked faces of the others.

,,The files?" Sesshoumaru simply questioned, taking her nod as affirmative.

,,Kagome how about we get those clothes?" Sango asked getting up, taking Kagome's hand, her red face a sure sign of anger.

,,I'll come with you, but first will you two ladies do me the honor of answering a question? Will you bare my child?" Too bad Miroku hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru take his tea into his hands.

Both of them looked at the seemingly innocent face in pure shock, before they each kicked him into Sesshoumaru's desk.

,,I had to ask." He simply muttered, clearly listening Sesshoumaru's warning growl, signaling he would never dare that again.

His furniture was not to play with.


	8. dress up and going out

**Just friends**

**Chapter 8 Dress up, and going out**

**Ok, I am grounded, so that means it is practically impossible to update till the 5th of October. I'm sorry, really sorry .I'll try to update but don't expect too much. R&R!!! **

,,So you and Sesshoumaru are just friends, huh?" Sango asked suspiciously, handing Kagome the bags she had on the back seat of her car.

,,Yea, I told you that already. Why do you keep on asking?" Kagome replied taking the offered bags, watching as Sango prepared herself for getting in.

,,So you wouldn't mind if I made a move at him?" Sango asked all too sweetly, erupting into laughter when she saw Kagome's eyes grow to saucers.

,,W-what?" She stuttered.

,,Sure Kagome, just friends." Sango continued laughing, getting into the car and starting the engine, ,, give me a call will you?" Receiving Kagome's nod Sango drove off.

At least tried to because she soon found a grey hentai in front of her car.

,,What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed getting out of the car, walking to the bent over Miroku, who was breathing heavily.

,,You're ok right?" She asked worriedly, fearing she had hit him.

,,Yes , yes my lovely Sango I am." He told her smiling this time sincerely, continuing afterwards.

,,I would like to take you out to dinner. That's why I had to resort to such measures, since you were driving off."

,,Well, you see, ah..." Sango tried to desperately think of something, going out with this man who clearly was a player did not suit her at all, but then again another part of her...

,,I'm afraid I don't have time." She told him, well not all a lie.

,,Sesshoumaru and Kagome would accompany us. I guess now they go unsupervised." Miroku lied, hoping to get her attention, smiling in victory, when she slowly turned to him again, weighing off capturing her friend in a compromising situation and dealing with him.

,,I could find the time for that." She answered finally, ready to sit down again, but before Miroku took her hand, staring deeply into her eyes, lowering his lips to her knuckles, delighting in they way she shivered at the contact.

,,Thank you." He answered silkily, opening the car door for her.

,,Oh, come on Sesshoumaru!" Miroku kept on whining, his eyes pleading with the cold man in front of him.

,,For the last time, there is no reason I would go out to dinner with you." Sesshoumaru answered sighing, when he once again heard the pleeeeeeeaaaaaase!

,,Your ready for the mee..." Kagome stopped in mid sentence hearing the 'please go out with me' , looking between the praying figure of Miroku, right beside Sesshoumaru's chair.

Looking between the two for what seemed like ten minutes, she turned on her heel, deciding she had not just witnessed that.

,,Kagome." She heard Sesshoumaru call, making her stop for a minute and then turn around. ,,Could you reserve dinner for the four of us at 'Boccacio's'? Sango will be joining the three of us."

,,Of course, but wouldn't you two prefer to be alone?" Kagome just couldn't help it, she saw the two look at each other, Miroku hastily retreating , Sesshoumaru drawing back with his chair, while she got out laughing uncontrollably.

,,Just choose the blue one." Sesshoumaru told her sighing, when she went on rambling about how the hell could she choose the blue one, or the cream, or...

He had lost count, he only knew they were going to be late, not something which suited him at all.

,,Dress." He commanded, interrupting her tirade, and shooing her into her room.

,,Humpf! So un nice!!!" Kagome pouted, making her way to the dresser.

,,Moshi moshi. " Kagome answered into the phone. ,,You too huh?" She continued sympathetically.

Sango could only answer with a who not, before going over the business at hand. ,,Should I wear the black or the lilac one?"

,,Well let's see, if I had your legs," Kagome started only to be interrupted by a, 'you do' which she decided to ignore, "I'd wear the green one Sango-chan, the color suits you. Now, I have a very important matter to discuss with you.

Shall I wear the black or pink one, you sent me?"

Why was this taking so long? Hadn't he just told her to get dressed?

'She's a woman.' A voice answered him, a voice he did not recognize this time.

'And you are?' Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring the fact he was obviously talking to himself again.

'I thought the other idiot introduced me, but hey, what did I expect of him? I'm Sanity, your sanity.' The same voice answered.

'At least you introduce yourself.' He thought sarcastically.

'I'm your sanity I have to. He's Dev by the way.'

'My what is called what?' Sesshoumaru asked eyeing the clock for the hundredth time.

'She's a woman, it's logical for her to be late. He is your inner demon, or devil, he's the one who would simply do what he wants your inner desire. He's longer name is Devlin, short DEV, although I call him 'PAIN IN THE BUTT' for short.'

,,She's not a woman, she's a gi..." Sesshoumaru started out loud, but his words died in his throat once he saw her.

She was wearing cream, a color so soft and gentle, if it wasn't for the milky ness of her skin, he would have said she was naked. But no, she wasn't.

The dress was simple, no straps, a thicker line of fabric which seemed to be in waves spanned over her breasts, then following every curve of her slim body to her knees.

If it was so simple, why did he feel the blood inside him boiling, as if magically reacting. Her long hair, was combed to one side, leaving the side with his tattoo free to the whole world.

She was beautiful, natural, no make up needed to make her look any more attractive. She looked pure, untouched, like no evil in this world had ever tried it's powers on her.

The fact that he knew, knew that she was touched, but that despite it, she was pure, it made him strangely proud.

Why was he staring like that? And why was he wearing that suit? Almost the same color of her dress, a shade darker, but still, she decided, it did, oddly , grant him, an ... regal air.

,,You were in a hurry." She stated nervously, making him smile, when he realized she was his friend.

No evil would ever harm her again.

,,She'll be here, Miroku." Kagome told the fidgeting man in front of her, resulting in something like a laugh of him.

Sighing, she looked at the door again, and noticing nothing she looked down at her bracelet again. Well actually it was a watch , but it could very well pass as both.

A light violet amethyst, along with black onyx stones, braided together, every time they met, a white diamond in between , until they swelled to what looked like a pendant, a blue silver moon on silver, and then inside a place for a picture, and a clock.

She remembered how furiously her heart had beaten when Sesshoumaru took her hand, and placed it around her wrist. She also remembered his shocked expression, when with tears in her eyes, she hugged him to death, and thanked him for everything he had done, something he responded quite easily to.

,,That's what friends do, is it not?"

Miroku was again playing with the napkin she noted, she also noted how Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to narrow at the action, something which indicated there was a

,,Stop that."

A command coming.

Finally, Kagome breathed out, as she saw the beautiful figure of her friend walk through the door.

How many dates had he had until now? It was more than 100 , of that he was sure, but had he ever dated a more beautiful woman?

A asymmetrical light green dress, waves of green seeming to dance on it, only reaching the knee but yet, he could swear he never saw one like it.

Her hair, braided up, until it was let free at the back, flowing softly around creamy shoulders, contrasting cherry lips, as well as chocolate eyes.

,,I'm sorry I'm late." He heard her sweet voice, getting up and taking out her chair, just in time to catch the allure of oriental perfume.

,,It's ok." He heard Kagome's voice, seeing her eyes catch his, as he wasn't sitting down, something he quickly did.

,,It's fine, Sango." Miroku chuckled, catching the approving glance she sent his dark brown suit, as well as the light red shirt he wore underneath.

,,I had to work late." Sango averted her eyes, her cheeks flamed red, making Kagome send a conspiratory glance to Sesshoumaru, who only sent her a 'you are not doing that, and neither are you getting me into that' look to her.

,,Dinner's going well, isn't it Sango?" Kagome asked her friend smiling from ear to ear, something Sango found quite scary.

,,What. .. what do you mean, Kagome –chan?" She asked in return.

,,Oh, nothing, just thinking of the way Miroku and you seem to hit it off." Kagome answered smirking. She very well knew Sango had had a difficult childhood, taking care of her brother being part of it, as their parents died early, but she had never seen her friend this... this into a guy.

She had never seen Sango with a guy, period.

,,We're not hitting it off. He was looking at the waitress with big eyes, and he tried to touch my but when we got up to get here. Does hitting it off, literally mean hitting it off, because I already hit him off." Sango replied angrily, trying not to think of the twinge of jealousy which had run through her, when the lecher had done that.

,,And what about all the implied sex-talk, come on Kagome the guy is a lecher, you have to admit."

,,Sango , I saw the look you sent that waitress and that was jealousy speaking out of you, now why would you be jealous if you didn't like him?" Kagome continued seriously.

,,Like if you saw Sesshoumaru with some chick out there you wouldn't get mad? And don't argue, because after you, you and Sesshoumaru are after all just friends. Aren't you?" Sango asked her friend smirking from ear to ear, she knew she had gotten her with this one. There was no way the Kagome she knew would not get jealous, especially with this guy.

,,I would not." Kagome told her, opening the door to walk out of the restroom, turning her attention towards their table when she heard Sango's 'Prove it.' from behind her.

,,You know Sesshoumaru, how the hell can you work with such a sexy girl like Kagome and not make a move?" Miroku asked, ignoring the warning growl Sesshoumaru emitted at the word 'sexy'.

Sesshoumaru was just about to tell Miroku to never dare to ask such idiocy again, when Miroku cut him to it.

,,Whatever you would have told me, doesn't beat this. "

He announced looking behind Sesshoumaru, only to add a word later.

,,Kagura."

,,It's a pleasure to see you too Miroku." A seducing voice answered, the hand to which this voice belonged to , itching it's way possessively around Sesshoumaru's shoulders, red outlined lips coming dangerously close to Sesshoumaru's ear.

,,Welcome back, lover. Why didn't you call," the voice whispered only to continue louder, ,,there was no reason you two boys had to dine out alone."

Turning to her Sesshoumaru simply scrutinized her attire or rather lack of it, in that dark blue dress, starting way too low, stopping way too high.

,,We would both prefer the company of each other over you Kagura." He answered simply, Miroku's laughter echoing through the room.

Who the hell? And how did she dare to drape her arm around him like that? And why was he answering her, why was even Miroku laughing?

'Prove it.'


	9. talks and walks

**Just friends**

**Chapter 9 Talks and walks**

**Hi, read on, thanks a lot for the great reviews!!!**

,,Do you mind?" She asked quietly, her eyes scanning the woman on her chair. Too much Kykio alike. And the only way to deal with that…

,,And you are?" Kagura asked with a venom dripping voice, eying the second woman, who was now sitting on the chair offered by Miroku.

,,Kagome Higurashi. Sesshoumaru's personal assistant." She answered in the same cold tone, putting his little name there just for the heck of angering this woman, why? She frankly didn't care.

,,Why don't you get another chair? Sesshoumaru and I are quite comfortable." Kagura commanded superiorly, turning to Sesshoumaru, who before having the chance to respond heard Kagome do it for him.

,,Who wouldn't be with an airbag sitting next to him.

Now , please , there is no need to choke him like that." Kagome continued, seeing as Kagura slowly rose from the chair, turning to her, fists clenched at her sides.

,,Why you…" She trailed off, taking Kagome's wine glass preparing to dump it on her only to have her wrist caught by Sesshoumaru.

,, Do not dare." He commanded in old Japanese, only to have her put the glass down, send a vile look to Kagome and a loving stare to Sesshoumaru and then going away.

,,Well that went well." Miroku broke the silence, the others eyeing him like he was surely crazy.

What now? He asked himself. She was the same after the meeting with Kagura but that, to Sango and Miroku, certainly not to him, with him she barely exchanged a glance, something he found to be quite annoying , because he knew she was looking at him, many times, but she turned around too quickly, and the path left by her eyes, was not a friendly one.

Opening the door to the apartment , he saw her speed by him, turning on the lights in the living room, and then preparing to walk away.

Catching her elbow, he turned her towards him in one fluid move, catching the hand she sent against his face in mid blow.

She was boiling. How did he dare, how did he dare to act as if nothing happened. How the hell did he presume she was ok with it. And why the hell did he think he could make her turn around so easily?

Blinking , she stared deeply into his eyes, her anger flaring when she saw the cold fury in them. Yet, as she was looking at him, her eyes never blinking, tears already swelling in them, she knew, knew that no one, absolutely no one, would go against him if he was angry.

And now it seemed she was the one, but she would be damned, he was not winning without a fight.

What did she think? She would win against him? The thought made him laugh inside. He had no equal, no superior. She had no chance, and he saw her acknowledge that, and still she refused to simply make her anger subside.

What a stubborn panther.

,,So Kagura is a stalker?" Sango asked incredulously, looking over at Miroku's profile , streetlights illuminating his face and eyes, making her gulp once she realized just exactly who she was in a car in. It was just like her to get a taxi.

,,I'm very serious Sango." Miroku continued chuckling.

,,She stalks Sesshoumaru since he took over his father's companies. "

,,And he actually let her?" Sango asked, turning to him, regretting it, when she saw the amused half smile he gave her.

,,Well, Sesshoumaru hates legal attributes, that's what Inuyasha is for, but it seems Kagura was smart enough not to stalk too often, and to appear too often, so even Inuyasha had no chance."

,,Who's Inuyasha?" Sango couldn't help but ask, feeling a little embarrassed, turning her head around blushing, until she heard Miroku's soft laugh.

,,Why are you laughing?" Sango fumed, glaring daggers at him. ,,It is to assume I wouldn't know …." But Miroku cut her off rudely.

,,I wasn't laughing about that sweetie, I was laughing about your cute little blush." He whispered softly to her, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Sango turned around blushing madly , somewhat glad she took a cab.

,,What is wrong with you?" He asked her quietly, not letting go of her arms.

,,What is wrong with me? What could possibly be wrong with me?" Kagome countered in the same tone .

,,You know , that tone of voice does not work if it doesn't match your state of mind." He told her calmly , leaning down so he could breathe on her tattoo, continuing to whisper to her.

,,And you, my little panther, are boiling inside. Now tell me why. "

He pulled back hearing her gulp, fighting back a smile, considering it was so very easy .

,,I … I have no idea what you're talking about. " She started stuttering, looking away, as he arched one eyebrow at her. Who the hell was he to always do that? ,,I'm tired you know, I'll just go to …" She tried getting out of his iron hold, failing miserably.

,,Spill." He ordered icily , his tone leaving no room for questioning.

,,Who the hell do you think YOU ARE?" She yelled at him, pushing her way out of his hold, not seeing the shake which went through him, continuing to yell at him.

,,Why do you think this is in any way about you? Why should I even tell you?!" She told him angrily walking towards her room, almost opening it, when she turned around and looked at him apologetically.

,,I'm listening." Sesshoumaru told her tersely, sitting down on the couch. He was not making a decision because he was in any way rash. He would listen.

,,A walk?" Sango repeated nervously.

,,You seem to have the perfect park near your place." Miroku told her smiling seductively.

,,Ahm, sure." Sango told him walking down one of the paths of the little forest.

Hugging herself, she tried to uphold a little warmth, hearing the mild sound of crickets playing. Her eyes dared her to close them, the tire of this long day almost overwhelming her, until her senses went alert when she felt leather on her skin, as well as the weight of an arm around her shoulders.

Looking up, she saw Miroku's smiling face, and she wondered why she trusted this lecher who had so many times looked at that waitress. But then again, letting her head drop to the crook of his neck, she could see the stars, and with him, she felt like she was a star.

,,Sango told me to remain calm, and that's it." Kagome told him, sitting down next to him, pulling her feet out of those high heeled death contraptions.

Sesshoumaru turned her around towards him, placing her feet on his lap, running his hands up and down her soles, massaging them, hard and then soft.

Still, his look told her he wasn't buying any of it.

,,So you played calm, although you were boiling inside, although you were jealous of her, is that it my little panther?" He asked her softly, when she didn't respond.

,,Yes." Kagome whispered faintly, turning her head so she would hide her blush.

,,That's not all is it?" He continued, and upon seeing her nod, he told her to tell him.

,,We're supposed to be just friends, why am I…" Kagome trailed off.

,,Jealous and possessive. Kagura is a very vile person, and very dirty as well. She might be rich, but as you would say, that doesn't mean she's educated. Perhaps you just realized that she was not someone you would want around me." Sesshoumaru told her earnestly.

,,I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." Kagome told him faintly, letting her head drop on the arm of the couch, feeling the way heat started to build up in her body from his massage.

,,I know you are. But that does not mean I'll let it slide." He told her smiling evilly.

,,I knew there was a bad part about your smile."


	10. golf and more

**Just friends**

**Chapter 10 Golf and more **

A new update!!! I'm very sorry for the long wait. Very very sorry. I hope you have fun with the new chap! By the way, if any of you would like to chat with me, this is my id on yahoo messenger: danielle25soul. See you soon!

Evil. Pure evil. No one in this world was this evil.

Kagome sighed, watching the what seemed to be one thousand eighty third ball stroll to the hole.

She could clearly see the amusement in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he came back the golf thing in hand. One day and she still didn't care what that thing was called…

The smirk on his face only heightened her anger. He knew what this was doing to her. Boring her to death.

And still he insisted. Such an ass.

,,So you're here too, huh Kag?" she heard a very familiar voice.

Turning around she saw Sango coming towards her, a grim expression matching hers on her face.

,,What do you mean 'too'?" Kagome asked confused, sure she knew why she was suffering, but Sango?

,,Well as you know Miroku drove me home. Anyway, as we were walking through the park, at so very soft moon light, and just when I thought we were going to you know…" but Kagome cut her off, almost yelling no she didn't know.

,,Kiss. Now shut up!!! Anyway some bird decided to , ahem, " Sango barely contained her giggles, ,, pee on his head." Both girls broke down laughing at this, only to receive a silencing glare from both Miroku and Sesshoumaru who now seemed to be engrossed into some big business golf game.

,,And I broke down laughing then too. And that soo hard that I attracted the attention of a by standing astronomy class. The students decided to make all kind of 'is this a regular thing for you' jokes, and I had to laugh at that too. And now you can see my punishment. " She ended up, her arms stretching to show off the huge golf field.

,,Now what's your side." Sango commanded more than asked.

Kagome slowly turned her eyes away, watching as Sesshoumaru made on of his game moves. The way he held his body, high, elegant and strong. The way he felt her eyes on him. The way he turned around, and simply offered her a small smile. All to her, no one else.

,,I can be jealous Sango." Kagome told her friend smiling, remembering the long talk that she and Sesshoumaru had shared after her admission.

,,Girl, are you nuts? You can't just show a guy that you're …" but Sango never got to finish.

,,Yes you can." Kagome told her defiantly. ,, I mean, why shouldn't you? To gain a certain level of self control is good, but to mask your feelings. You know, I wouldn't have exploded, but I would have shown my anger. But when you told me not to, I just didn't and that was wrong. Very wrong, because it was like being someone, who I wasn't. Anyway, come on let's go get to the guys!" Kagome told Sango smiling.

,,No way, no freaking way!!! NO, NO and NO AGA…." The word came out as a muffled cry against Sesshoumaru's hand who decided he had enough of all the yelling.

,,Now , Kagome, you know that it is either this or the giant red one. Which do you prefer?" He told her quietly, looking on ahead to see that Sango and Miroku had already chosen.

,,You see Kagome, even they have chosen. " He told her again, but when he looked back he saw that tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and he silently cursed himself for wanting to inflict his revenge upon her. Perhaps she really was scared…

Taking his hand from her lips, he saw how she tried to control her tears but failed miserably. Putting his arms around her, ignoring the jealous stares the women around them sent them , he bedded her head into the crook of his neck, feeling the hot tears graze his skin.

,,Kagome, why are you so scared of this ride?" He asked her seriously, eyeing the small carts in which they were supposed to sit and then drive in to four different mountains, get scared , or at least try not throw up at the pathetic display, and then come out, safe and sound.

,,I just do." She whispered meekly.

,,You never tried going on one, correct? You never were in an amusement park at all, were you?" Sesshoumaru asked her, remembering the way her eyes had glowed when they had set foot in this place.

He also remembered how at first he was against this, but had finally approved as she was jumping up and down, smiling at him and whining to come here.

And now, when he did want to go on a ride, just to spite her, but still he wanted this ride, she was crying in his arms.

,,Kagome, what have I told you, when you told me about your family?" He prodded gently.

,,That… that, I'll be safe with you." She whispered back.

,,Have I broken my word?" He asked her again, his voice never loosing it's softness.

,,No, no you haven't." Kagome whispered back , looking up into sun kissed eyes.

,,Then come with me, we'll ride together." He told her smiling, making her gulp with the beauty of that single action.

Nodding, she let herself be taken towards the little cars, not daring to look at the bewildered expression Sango gave her when they passed hand in hand, or face Miroku's lecherous smile.

She had to admit this was, quite… nice. Feeling Miroku's hand around her shoulders, her body molded to his side, her head resting on his shoulder, his lips caressing her hair from time to time.

Sighing she closed her eyes, letting the cold air caress her face, leaning into him even more, not noticing his smile.

For the first time, the first time in his life, he didn't care what this woman was like in bed, not that it wouldn't be great if she was a wild cat, but once he wasn't interested just in that.

He felt her body so close, and yet it did more than just stir his lust, it woke a strange warmth, the warmth of his heart.

It had been cold for so long, it actually felt good to have some warmth spread, warmth that had nothing to do with friends, or family but with … with her.

Sesshoumaru was cold, but so was he. Sesshoumaru was cold regarding everything and anyone, but his coldness was just there for the ones he took into his bed. He knew why he was cold only then, but strangely he never felt the need to be so around her…

Bringing his hand to her cheek, he turned her head to him, not giving her a second before his lips ravished hers, first with great gentleness just gliding over them, and then with utter passion, parting them, delving his tongue into wanton sweetness.

He felt her shudder, heard her moan of approval, recognized the feeling of her tongue against his, against his lips and teeth, and he smirked, tilting her head to his will, knowing her hand was already buried in his hair, bringing him as close as possible.

Breaking for air, Sango saw the dark violet of his eyes, saw the way they were clouded with both lust and so much more, just for her, and before she could think she brought her lips back to his.

,,You can open your eyes now , little panther." He whispered amusedly into her ear, smirking when he felt her shiver.

Opening her eyes, Kagome tried to ignore their position, but failed miserably. It seemed the cart was too little for his tall figure, so he just stretched out diagonally, propping his feet up on the front of the cart in one corner of their booth, her legs occupying the bench, while her body was practically glued to his, his arms surrounding her, giving her the feeling she would never be safer anywhere.

Looking around she saw the paintings on the walls, symbolizing the prehistoric, the dark shadows which played everywhere and the

,,Aahhhh!" She screamed burying her head into Sesshoumaru, making him frown when he saw the stupid imitation of a dinosaur which had scared her.

Rubbing circles on her back soothingly, he started to consider that this ride perhaps was not the right thing for her, and then he heard it, his hand stopping his eyes turning almost yellow as he searched the roof of this place.

,,Sesshou, what's wrong? " Kagome whispered, looking up seeing his attention on something else. Looking into the direction she saw the huge bolder, coming off, not able to stay there longer, awaiting just a little vibration of air to finally fall off, and then she saw the dinosaur, a new one the roar escaping it, making the bolder fall, coming right….. towards them!


End file.
